Love Between Royals
by ReaperStride
Summary: It's been two weeks since the war with Alvarez ended. Everything has returned to normal for Fairy Tail. Except one thing, once a week Natsu goes somewhere for three days. Even his partner Happy is left in the dark. What is Natsu doing? Little did they know they would find out very soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone! I have decided to re-write Chapter One thanks to the review of one reader who brought up a few good points. And after re-reading the first chapter I realize I could have gone about the last little bit in a different manner. Not only that, but this will make it easier for me write out the next chapter without contradicting what I wrote in the first chapter. So with that I hope you enjoy this re-write and I look forward to what you all have to say. Now to the story!**

 **~Chapter One~**

 **~Magnolia Year x792~**

It's been two weeks since the war with Alvarez, and everything in the town of Magnolia has returned to normal. Well, as normal as it can be in this city. The people of Magnolia can be seen going about their day. Whether it's shopping, dining, or even just wandering about spending time with their significant other. Smile all throughout the city thanks to the resident guild in this city. Fairy Tail.

Inside the Fairy Tail guildhall members can be seen brawling, talking over a drink, or just sitting back enjoying the lively atmosphere. The current guild master, Makarov Dreyar, can be seen sitting cross-legged atop the bar nursing a beer while watching his 'children' in content. Mira was behind said bar cleaning the dishes, while Kinana was dancing about taking orders, and picking up dirty dishes. Erza is sitting to Makarov's left happily munching away at strawberry cake. Gajeel at his usual spot next to Levy, Jet, and Droy. Laxus, like always is sitting on the second floor overlooking the guild. And the rest of Team Natsu sitting at a table near by the bar.

It was reaching nine in the morning when the guild doors burst open. In the doorway stood a lean, muscular young man who looked to be in his early twenties. Upon his head he had spikey, rose colored hair, and his face held deep onyx eyes, burning as strong and bright as Dragon Fire. A wide grin, reaching his eyes, adorned his features showing off his pearly white, dragon like, canines. This man was none other than Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's resident Fire Dragon Slayer.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Natsu exclaimed to the heavens. And as he made way over to the bar, he was meet with cheers and greetings in some manner.

"Morning gramps, Mira, and Erza," he greeted, "and one Flaming Steak please Mira." He ordered, taking a seat to the left of Erza as the greeted him.

"Sure thing Natsu, I'll be back in a moment." Mira chirped, a bright smile painted on her face as she made her way down to the guilds kitchen.

"So, anything new gramps?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing that requires immediate attention my boy." the old guild master replied as he took a drink of his coffee, and at this time Mira returned with meal.

"Although I have noticed a change in your mission habits," Makarov spoke again, "and don't think I haven't notice you disappearing for three day at a time."

This statement caught the whole guilds attention, and when they though back over the last two weeks, they also realized Natsu has been disappearing for a few days at a time, only to return like nothing happened.

Natsu chuckled a bit before responding, "Don't worry about it gramps, it's nothing bad. In fact, I can see some of you getting jealous about it."

This cause the whole guild to become confused at this statement. "What on Earthland would we be jealous of you about?" Erza voiced everyone's question.

Natsu realizing what he said mentally berated himself. "Sorry, but I've said too much."

This only enraged the Scarlet Knight. "Natsu you will tell me or I will force it out of you!" The red aura building around her in an attempt to intimidate him.

But to the guilds surprise he remained calm, but there was something different about the air he was giving off. It was one that held authority, commanded respect, and power… Lots, and lots of power. Everyone could swear they saw the image of a Dragon behind Natsu as he stood up and face down Erza. Standing tall and proud. The only word they could think of to describe this feeling was royal. Even the mighty Erza Scarlet shrunk away a bit at the sight and feel of this.

" **You will all find out in due time, but you will not be getting any more information from me.** " Natsu's voice boomed in a tone that left no room for argument. Erza could only nod in reply, could only nod in reply due to the display of power.

"Good." Natsu smiled, and just like that, the tension in the air disappeared. With Natsu eating away at his meal.

Meanwhile, the whole guild was in shock. First, he remained calm and faced down Erza. Then, he gave off an air that was not at all like the Natsu they grew up with. And finally, Erza, the Erza Scarlet could only shrink away and nod at Natsu's display. But what happened next really shook their sense of reality.

Gray, being the first one to recover from the shock, decided he wanted to fight Natsu as it's been to long since they brawled. Once Natsu has finished his meal, Gray walked up to the bar, slammed his palm on the surface and looked Natsu straight in the eyes, a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"Oi, flame breath, fight me!" Gray yelled at Natsu, who flinched and covered his ears.

"Jeez, you don't have to yell in my ear popsicle." Natsu replied, he then looked at the time, and realized it was eleven. He then locked eyes with Gray, a serious expression on his face, rarely seen outside of battle. "Sorry but I'll have to decline, I have places to be."

Once again, the guild just stared. Natsu declining a fight never happens. However, his refusal to fight only irritated the Devil-Slayer. " **Ice-Devils Zeroth Long Sword!** " Gray chanted, and took a swing at the Dragon Slayer.

Seeing this just made Natsu angry, coating his arms in Dragon Scales and deflected the attack. He then proceeded to grab Gray's face and slammed him into the ground with such force it left a small crater in the ground. When the dust cleared they could see Gray on the ground staring wide-eyed at Natsu, who is glaring holes into him, his eyes like Draconic Slits. Effectively scaring the crap out of Gray, knowing he really pissed him off.

" **I told you Gray I have places to be! We will fight at another date but I really need to get going.** " That air of regality about Natsu again.

Gray could only nod before Natsu called over Happy. "Hey little buddy, I'm going to need you to stay with Lucy, Lisanna, or Wendy for a bit again."

"Why can't you take me with you Natsuuuuu!" Happy whined, tears comically cascading down his adorable blue face.

"Sorry, but like I've said before, I can't take you with me, and I won't be telling you where I'm going. Don't worry, I have a feeling that things will be different this week." Natsu replied.

Happy just sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you owe me lots of fish!" Happy exclaimed.

Natsu laughed at his foster son's antics. "Sure thing, when I get back I'll buy you a basket full!" And with that Natsu made his way out the doors, sprouted Wings of Fire and took off towards his destination.

 **~With Natsu~**

' _Off to Crocus!'_ Natsu though excitedly excited to see the one person that means the world to him.

' _I wonder when he'll finally give the ok though.'_ Natsu thought with a heavy sigh.

 **~Back with the Guild~**

It took a good minute before the guild regained it bearings. "Master, what in the world was that? I've never felt that kind of feeling from Natsu before." Mira pipped up.

The old guild master could only sigh. "I don't know, what about everyone else? Any clue as what could be up with Natsu?"

Gajeel decided to voice his thoughts. "I have an idea, but it doesn't make sense, as Dragons don't really give that kind of air. It's usually one of power and respect, as we felt, never regality though."

Seeing as everybody was silent, Gajeel decided to continue. "Do you all remember the names of the only two spells Salamander ever used during his fight with Zeref and Acnologia?"

"Wasn't it Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist, and Fire Dragon King's Roar?" Wendy asked.

Gajeel nodded. "Those spells can only be accessed by a slayer, who has been raised by Dragon Royalty, and mastered their basic slayer spells, and secret arts."

"So, you're say, that Igneel wasn't just a normal Fire Dragon, but a Fire Dragon King?" Erza asked wanting to make sure.

"Yep, which explains the amount of power he was radiating. If I had to guess he's now packing about as much power as Gildarts right now." Gajeel stated.

Makarov just felt his soul leave his body as he thought about the property damage.

"Salamander knows this, and knows his magic isn't as easily controlled as Gildarts crash magic. So, he's been taking mostly Monster Extermination Quests. The only reason I know this is I noticed a change in Salamander, and kept an eye on him." Gajeel clarified, which successfully calmed the old man down.

"Hold up! Does that mean he's been holding back ever since we got back?!" Asked an enraged Gray.

"Yes, it does, if he didn't you guys would be in the infirmary for months at a time. And I wouldn't suggest doing anything that would invoke is wrath, a Dragon's wrath can only lead to death, or if you're lucky, beaten within an inch of your life to the point you'll wish for death. Tenfold for Dragon Royalty." Gajeel finished, now extremely pale, and visibly shaking in fear.

Everyone in the Guildhall paled, even Makarov and Gildarts, at the wrath of their Salamander know how powerful he is when he isn't angry.

"But that doesn't explain the air regality he gave off." Laxus piped up, snapping everyone out of their slight fear.

"That's what confuses me, Dragons, royal or not, never have that air about them." Gajeel admitted.

"There has to be some sort of explanation." Erza said, a little frustrated that she didn't have all the answers.

"I know you want the last answer, but for now, all we can do is wait and hope that answers will come out in time." Makarov stated sagely.

Everyone nodded at this, and returned to what they were doing. And with a new topic to discuss, what had changed Natsu? Little did they know, they would be getting answers very soon, in the form of a magazine, and the return of the subject, along with someone very dear to him.

 **Wooooh! Re-write done! Hopefully this is a little, if not a whole lot better than the previous version. This'll also help me with the writing with the next chapter. In the meantime, I'll be writing the fourth chapter, along with planning Natsu's adventure to Mt. Hakobe. Again, feel free to PM me on any adventure ideas, OC's, etc. I'll happily take a look at them and see what I can do. I have quite a few ideas, but I also want you guys to feel like you all helped in the creation of this. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and until next time**

 **~AlbusEques**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys back with another chapter, I'm happy to notice people enjoying what I wrote. I hope to keep this story going for as long as possible. As for my next story I have a few ideas, but if you all have suggestions feel free to relay them and I'll write them down with my other ideas to ponder over. Now that that is over. BACK TO THE STORY!**

 **~Chapter Two~**

 **~Crocus Year x792~**

After flying for a few six hours straight, he's arrived outside the main gate to Crocus. He looked down and noticed a couple guards posted outside the gate keeping watch.

' _I could just fly right over, but those two look like they are starting to zone out.'_ Natsu thought while hovering up above, staring at the two guards. 

Deciding on a course of action he dispelled his wings and begun his rapid descent, while bracing himself for the impact that will follow upon landing. The guards below were not expecting for this to happen.

The two were just standing there keeping watch for anything suspicious. But after doing nothing but watching for a few hours you tend to get bored and they just started to zone out, when something landed in front of them leaving a small crater on impact and dust cloud obscuring whatever it was.

"Who goes there?!" One of them called out as they had their eyes locked on the crater weapons at the ready.

Getting no response, they carefully made their way towards the landing zone. As they got closer a silhouette for a person could be made out just standing there, they tensed at the sight getting ready to engaged in combat.

Natsu decided this would be the best time to clear the dust. So, for a brief moment he created his wings of fire and gave one mighty flap clearing all dust from around him. The guards had to shield their eyes from the all the dirt. Once it was over the guards relaxed at the sight of Natsu grinning widely at them.

"Your highness, did you really have to do that?" One asked.

"One, yes I did. You guys were starting to doze off on the job. So, I decided to keep you on your toes," he said giving the two a hard look, "two, stop with the 'your highness' crap in public. _**That**_ can't be found out until I have permission from _**him**_. Just call me Salamander or Natsu."

"Yes sir." They responded at once giving him a salute.

Natsu just sighed at the response before thinking of his destination. "Anyway, I better get going. Don't want to keep her waiting." He finished with a dreamy look and a soft smile that made the guards chuckle at the obvious affection.

"See you around." And with that Natsu made track to the one location he knew she would be at. The Palace.

Natsu was making his way through the city taking in the sights and sounds of the city. People going about their day, talking, laughing, and most importantly. Smiling. Despite everything that happened in recent days, he was happy to see everyone smiling on this peaceful day. Natsu put his hands behind his head, and stared at the clear blue sky on his way to Mercurius Palace.

But as he continued on he heard a muffled sound, so straining his senses he heard it again, but it sounded like a muffled cry of pain coming from a nearby alleyway. He following the sound he came across a sight that immediately angered him. When he rounded the corner entering the alleyway he saw a young woman, around his age, shielding a child no more six years of age. The husband was unconscious on her right surrounded by three men.

"Aww come on little lady," the tallest one said, "we just want to have a little fun with ya." He continued to eye her lustfully.

"Once we're done we'll have a little fun with your daughter too." Said the smallest one with a crazed look in his eyes. The mother just tightened the hold on her daughter.

At this point Natsu figured out what was going on and decided to interfere. "Oi, ya bastards leave her alone!" Natsu shouted getting the three assailants attention.

"Bug of kid, this don't got nothing to do with you." Said the middle one.

Natsu just gave them a feral grin. "Well, I can't do that as you are harming the innocent of this city. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Obviously hoping they would fight.

The three men didn't pick up the tone of his voice and two of them started to charge him. The smallest one sent a round-house to Natsu's head, while the largest went for a punch to the gut. Natsu easily blocked the kick, and smacked the punch of to the right, knocking him off balance. Throwing the smallest man into the wall, he proceeded to grab the back of the largest man's head and smashed his face in to the ground. With the two out of commission, the middle one looked at Natsu with slight fear.

"I surrender!" He yelled panicking that Natsu was getting closer.

"Good." Natsu said before he delivered a swift chop to the neck knocking him out instantly.

Turning back the three victims, he knelt down to inspect the husband. "Are you two ok?" He asked concern clear in his voice.

"Yes sir, thank you so much for helping us. Will he be alright?" The woman said.

"It's no problem, and please just call me Natsu. As for your husband he'll be fine, just make sure to get him to a hospital to get the wounds properly treated." He said flashing them his trademark grin.

"Now will you go please get the guards while I keep an eye on those three." Pointing to the tree unconscious men.

The lady nodded before looking at her daughter, "stay here with Natsu sweetie. I'm gonna go get the guards and I'll be right back." The little girl just nodded.

After waiting five minutes the woman returned with the city guards, and took the three into custody. "Thank you for the assistance Salamander, we've actually been looking for these three."

A flicker of recognition flashed through the families eyes.

"It's no big deal. I'm just glad I got here before things got worse." Natsu replied, _'at least these guards remembered,'_ he thought relieved. With that the guards hauled them off to jail.

"Now to get your husband to the hospital." Natsu said putting the males arm around his neck and supporting him by his waist. "You okay?" Natsu asked the husband.

"I've been better." He replied a little amused. Natsu just chuckled softly. And the three made way to the hospital.

"So, what are your names?" Natsu asked not wanting silence in the group.

"My names Gideon," the male started, "my wife beautiful wife here is Aelin, and our adorable daughter is Maddie." The two girls just blushed a little.

"S-so are you really the Salamander?" Maddie shyly asked.

"You bet I am! But please just call me Natsu." Flashing his toothy grin, and Fairy Tail guildmark at her.

"Can you breath some fire for me?!" Maddie asked.

"Maddie! It's not nice to ask someone you just met to do things." Aelin scolded her daughter.

"It's fine really, bring her over her she'll enjoy this." Aelin brought Maddie over and Natsu breathed a small stream of fire at her Getting joy filled giggles Natsu just gave a soft smile at the daughter.

"Wow. I never though the infamous Salamander of Fairy Tail could be this way." Gideon stated, while Aelin nodded in agreement.

"That's because people only ever see the childish hyper active side of me. Not the real me." Natsu said. The family of three nodded.

"Well here we are. I would love to stay but I've kept someone waiting long enough for me." Natsu said with a smile.

"Thank you again Natsu for helping us." Aelin said with a small bow.

"Aww you really have to go?" Maddie whined. Natsu ruffled her hair a bit.

"Yep, but I'll be in this city of the next few days. So maybe we'll see each other. If not you can always visit me in Fairy Tail in Magnolia. If it's okay with your parents that is." Natsu said to Maddie.

"We'll keep that in mind." Gideon said.

Natsu gave his farewell and after another ten minutes of walking he made it to Mercurius Palace. Were he was greeted by the reason he was here. There Standing at the entrance stood a petite young woman, no older than Natsu, long green hair that reaches down to her lower back. Her eyes a beautiful dark green. This was none other than the princess of the realm, Hisui E. Fiore. Their eyes lit up at the sight of each other.

Hisui ran towards Natsu and embraced him with a hug, in which he returned in full. Looking up at Natsu she gazed into his onyx eye, and he gaze back into her emerald green eyes.

"Welcome back Natsu." Hisui said before giving him a small, love filled kiss.

 **And that's a wrap. I just wanna thank you all for all the positive responses I've been getting, as well as all the helpful feedback. One of which may result in a rewrite of Chapter One later into the future, as somethings were brought up. But that's for a later date. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to any ideas you all can give me. As well as feedback to improve upon my writing. Until next time.**

 **~AlbusEques**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I know it was a while before for you got the previous chapter so I just wanted to clear this up before people start getting worried. I will not be uploading on a steady schedule, this is due to me having to deal with some college issues that have occurred, as well as having to help my grandmother out while her immune system is recovering. On top of that I have DnD Thurday nights with my friends, and my overall motivation to do things that day. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I look forward to what you guys have to say. Enjoy!**

 **~Chapter 3~**

"Welcome back Natsu." Hisui said before giving him a small, love filled kiss.

Natsu happily reciprocated the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her flush to him, while Hisui brought her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. They have been together since the Eclipse Gate incident, and they still love each other as much, if not more than when they first met. After what seemed like an eternity for the two they broke the kiss and just enjoyed the embrace for a bit before Natsu spoke up.

"You know as much as I enjoy this, I think your father will want to speak to me." He said smiling at his love.

"Why do you say that?" Hisui asked, confusion adorning her beautiful features.

"Well, considering I could smell him standing in the entrance for the last minute, and he is looking directly at me should be enough evidence." He said with a bit of amusement in his voice.

Immediately Hisui spun around only to see her father, Toma E. Fiore, was indeed standing in the entrance to the palace, smiling happily at the couple. His smile only grew to a full-blown grin when he saw his daughter's face flush at the fact he saw everything.

"F-father I didn't know you were there," Hisui stuttered, "I would have let you speak to Natsu had I known."

"It's fine my dear, I'm just happy to see you so happy with him." Toma replies with a small smile toward his daughter. "However, Natsu is right I would like to speak to him, and I'm sure that he has somethings to speak about as well." Natsu just nods his head.

"Alright, I'll leave you two to talk." Hisui said before she turned to Natsu with a smile. "I'll be in the garden when you are done." Natsu gave her a kiss, and with a bow to her father she set off towards the gardens.

Natsu knelt on the ground before the King of Fiore. "Your Majesty." He said, but couldn't suppress a small grin that found his way onto his face.

Toma just laughed. "You don't have to do that when we are in private Natsu. I really enjoy it when you call me 'old man'." He finished with mock hurt at the end.

Natsu rose grinning at the older man. "I just wanted to see your reaction." He said before turning serious. "What did you want to talk about?"

Toma turned serious as well. "I wanted to speak to you about two things actually. The first is about a dragon sighting in Hakobe mountain."

Natsu just widened his eyes. "Are you serious? Didn't think there were any Dragons left in this era after our parents finally passed."

"I didn't think so either. Not only that, but this Dragon managed to communicate with me asking to see you specifically." This only surprised Natsu further.

"How did it know I would be here, and why me?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know my boy, but I'd be careful if you head up there," Toma spoke solemnly, "moving on to the next thing I wanted to bring up. I have decided it is time for the world to see who their Prince is." The small King said, now grinning like a madman.

Natsu was now grinning as well. "Perfect, you cleared one of the few things I wanted to talk to you about." Natsu said.

"Well then, what is the other thing you wanted to talk about?"

"One, I would like your blessing. Two, I would like to mark her as my mate."

"Of course, you may have my blessing!" He started. "But what do you mean by 'mate'?"

"To become mates with a Dragon or their slayer is, for a lack of better words, marriage on Dragon terms. In order to mark her I will have to bite down on her neck, and let a piece of our souls merge together. And then we'd have to.. erm" Natsu he trailed off at the end.

Toma caught on to where it was going and laughed. "That's fine by me, but make sure Hisui is okay with it."

Natsu lit up at the answer. "I might as well tell you the rest of what marking her will entail." Toma just nodded at Natsu for him to proceed.

He went on to say that in doing so the two of them will know how to find each other no matter how far apart, how the other is feeling, and be able to speak telepathically. Not only that but she will lose her Celestial Spirit Magic and it will be replaced with Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. She will also get a major power up to about Erza's level. This made the King feel better, knowing she will be able to defend herself if needed.

Then a though came to him, _'she doesn't have any combat experience'._

"Everything you have told me so far has made me feel better about her safety, but one thing does concern me." Toma said a bit worry in his voice.

"What is that?" Natsu sensing his worry.

"It's the fact that she doesn't have any real combat experience. She may get a boost in magic power to your level. But without combat experience, it pretty much means nothing." He stated.

Natsu replied, "I have thought about that as well that's why I have one thing to request." Toma looked up at Natsu wondering what it could be. "I would like to take her to Fairy Tail with me, do job requests, and go on adventures with her until it is time for us to take up the throne. This way she will not only get the training she needs for her new magic, but on the job requests, and adventures, she will be able to get combat experience, but also experience the outside world like she always wanted to."

The King looked to the sky deep in thought. _'That is a really good idea…'_ He thought about it for a bit longer before giving his answer.

"That is fine by me, but like I said before. Make sure she is okay with it as well." Toma smile at Natsu.

"Don't worry, she's been wanting to explore outside the city walls for a while now." Natsu replies grinning before he started to walk off.

"Oh, and Natsu." Toma said causing Natsu to look over his should at him. "Keep her safe. And don't forget to report how your trip to the Dragon went."

"I will, and anyone who dares take you or her from me… **Will be lucky to escape with their lives.** " Natsu finished with a growl.

Toma smiled at Natsu's protectiveness, while also pitying the fool who dares to try. With that Natsu made his way to the gardens.

 **~Palace Gardens Year x792~**

It was about seven in the evening when Natsu arrived at the gardens. Flowers of various kinds filled the area. He followed the path to the one area he knew he would find Hisui at. Arriving at his destination, he found his love admiring some Peony's. He chuckled softly as this is where he usually found her since they got together.

"You know, I don't know why I always find you staring at these flowers." Natsu said as he hugged her from behind.

Hisui turned around in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. And stared into his eyes, a soft smile on her face. "It's because they remind me of your hair." She softly said before giving him a kiss.

"So, what were you and my father talking about?" She asked her curiosity getting to her.

"Quite a few things, but first how about we go out on a date tonight?" Realizing what this meant. The princess' eyes just widened.

"Father finally gave his approval for the world to know?!" Hisui exclaimed. Natsu beamed his winning smile at her and nodded in reply.

"I got to go get something better to wear!" She gave him a quick kiss before taking off to her chambers to get ready, causing Natsu to laugh at her excitement.

' _Better get ready myself,'_ he thought to himself before heading to his chambers. On his way he ran in to Arcadios who was looking down the hall bewildered by something.

"What is with the princess. I've never seen her like that." Arcadios thought out loud not knowing Natsu was behind him.

"That's because we're going out to dinner tonight." Natsu spoke up startling the daylights out of Arcadios.

After composing himself Arcadios decided to ask, "why would that get her excited?"

"We're not eating in the castle Arcadios." Natsu replied a little amused at the reaction that is bound to follow.

Arcadios stared at him for a bit before his eyes widened, "His Majesty actually gave the ok?! I thought he'd never do it!"

Natsu just let out a hearty laugh before nodding. "Well, I hope you two have fun." Arcadios finished with a smile and walked off.

With that Natsu continued to his chambers and prepping himself for the night ahead.

 **~Later that night~**

The evening went without a hitch. Hisui was wearing a thigh length, emerald green, silk dress the hugged her figure showing off her curves. Her hair was down, and her bangs covered her right eye. Natsu on the other hand had his hair combed back. He was wearing a crimson red dress shirt, the top two buttons undone, dress pants and shoes. Needless to say, both were stunned with their appearances. Throughout the night the couple made small talk, laughed at all the attention they were getting, and what people were saying about them on sight most of which good. At some point they thought they heard a camera go off, but weren't worried about it. Overall, they were having a great night. And right now, we join them as they are walking through one of the many parks with in Crocus.

"So Natsu, what did you and father talk about?" She asked as they never got to speak about it.

"Many things, one of which a Dragon has been sighted in Mt. Hakobe and has contacted your father." Natsu said.

"What did it want?" Hisui gasped as she wasn't expecting this.

"It just wanted to see me. I am planning on heading up there shortly after I return to Fairy Tail." Natsu replied with a small smile.

"But… What if it attacks you?" Hisui now extremely worried about his safety.

Natsu brings her into a hug before responding. "If it really wanted to attack me I'm sure it would have done so already. So, don't worry about me if anything you should be preparing yourself for what is next." Natsu replied while breaking the hug.

Hisui gasped at what happened next. Natsu got down on one knee and opened a small box, and inside was gold ring. The design is a Dragon circling a heart shaped Jaded.

"Hisui E. Fiore, will you marry me?" Those words. The words she has been waiting for so long, caused tears of joy to fall from her eyes.

"YES! YES! A thousand time yes I will marry you!" Pouncing on Natsu and giving him a big hug. Pulling a way Natsu slipped on the ring on her finger. She looked at it for a minute before Natsu pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world. Now let's get you home so I can give you my final gift." Natsu said while picking you up bridal style.

"There's more?" She asked a little bewildered that he had more.

"Yep! But first we should get to your room." He said ginning ear to ear. "Now hold on tight!" Natsu sprouted his Wings of Fire and took off back to the palace, getting a squeal and giggles from Hisui.

When they arrived Natsu sat against the headboard of her bed with Hisui on his lap leaning comfortably against his chest.

"So, what's this other gift you have for me?" Hisui asked.

"Well it's two things really, but the first one is that I would like to mark you as my mate." Natsu replied. He then retold everything he told Toma about being mates.

"So, I would lose my Celestial Spirit Magic and gain your Dragon Slayer Magic? Not only that we'd have to…" She asked a bit flustered at what would happen. To which he nodded.

She smiled. "Then I don't mind one bit, it'll make me feel closer to you if anything. But what does that have to do with my other gift?" Wondering what in the world could be related to that.

"Well, Toma and I realized that you don't have a lot, if any combat experience. So… I would like for you to come to Fairy Tail with me until the time come to take up the throne, or something comes up that requires your attention. This way I can help train you in your new magic, and you can join me on some of my adventures. Before you ask, your father is completely fine with this."

Hisui stared wide-eyed at Natsu. She had always wanted to go to Fairy Tail, go on crazy adventures, and see the world that lied beyond the city walls. And now she was given the opportunity to. Natsu on the other hand was starting to feel a little uncomfortable at how long she was staring at him.

"Uh, Hisui, are you ok?" Nastu asked waving his hand in front of him. Effectively snapping her out of her trance. A grin that rivaled Natsu's made its way on to her face before she assaulted him with kisses.

"I assume you're ok with this." Natsu said laughing the entire time. Hisui just nodded not losing her grin.

"Now that all of that is out of the way," she started, "how about we get started?" She said seductively, while exposing her neck to him and activating the silencing runes.

Natsu gave her a feral grin before his jaws clamped down on her neck. Needless to say, neither of them were getting any rest for the next few hours.

 **Holy crap guys. This chapter is a lot longer than what I expected it to be. Yes, I realize there were point where I could have ended the chapter, but I didn't want to end it there. As it didn't feel right to me. It's also finally getting to the point where I can start having them go on adventures and other fun stuff. If you guys have any suggestions as to what to do for adventures and stuff, feel free to PM them to me. In the mean time I have ideas on what I'll do next. Anyway, like always, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to any feedback you all have.**

 **Until next time. ~AlbusEques**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty guys, back with another chapter! Hopefully I will have Natsu's little visit planned out shortly after. In other news, I may be starting another fic once I get farther into this story. Whether or not it's a one-shot will vary on the responses I get. And as of now I am debating on which one I want to do as I have two ideas I feel comfortable with right now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now onward to the story!**

 **~Chapter 4~**

 **~At the Fairy Tail Guildhall~**

It was around ten in the morning in Fiore, and every member at Fairy Tail was in the guildhall, save Mira who is running around Magnolia grabbing some groceries for the guilds kitchen, and Gildarts who left on a job and would return until later today. People were sitting around talking, eating, laughing, and most of all, not really feeling up going on any quests. It seemed like everyone had gotten over yesterday's shock, and are now going about their business.

Well, all but one team with in the guild. That team is Team Natsu, Lucy was sitting their wondering where her best friend is so that they can go on a quest. Gray was fuming that he had fall behind is brother/rival, but at the same time felt proud of him for getting so strong in the span of one year. Erza was still stuck on the incident yesterday, and the slight amount of fear she felt in the presence of, what she could only assume is, the real Natsu. Wendy was just chatting away with Charle and Happy about something, at the same time, Happy is trying to win over Charle with fish.

Just then the guild doors exploded open, cutting them out of their thoughts. In the doorway stood a panting Mirajane, with bags of groceries in her arms. "Master! You need to see this!" Mira called out, her face held the expression she usually has when she is 'matchmaker mode' as some would call it.

It didn't take long for the old master to come out of his office, and take a seat at his usual spot on the bar. As soon as he did, Mira shoved a copy of Sorcerer Weekly in his hands. He took a look through it, flipping through the pages while he took a drink of his beer, until he landed on the page that had Mira so estatic.

His eyes widened, and as the shock caught up to him, he spits out his drink and yelled. "WHAAAAAT?!" He the promptly fell backward, twitching on the ground. Eyes still wide open from the shock. Leaving the page, he saw open.

Everyone in the guild decided to see what called for such an action from their guild master. On the page was an image of their very own Salamander, with someone they all knew very well, the Princess of Fiore, Hisui E. Fiore. Natsu was down on one knee holding a box of sorts, looking up at Hisui with nothing but love. Hisui on the other hand, had her hands clasped over her mouth tear falling rolling down her cheeks. They all stared at it for a minute, putting the pieces together. Shortly after, cries resonated throughout the city of Magnolia, leaving the citizens to wonder what on Earthland are they doing now.

 **~Back at Mercurius Palace~**

Hisui was the first to awaken from her slumber, feeling something wrapped around her. Once her mind cleared a bit more, she looked up to see Natsu sleeping peacefully, his arms wrapped around her protectively. A look of contentment on his face. The first thing she noticed, was the increase in magical power, and magic. It took a little before she noticed something else, more about her than Natsu. She could see finer details in everything she looked at, she was also able to hear things she normally wouldn't hear unless she was at her window. And on top of that, she noticed her sense of smell was a lot stronger. She took a moment, getting used to her new sense, while at the same time inhaling Natsu's scent. It was one of the forest and campfires, which made sense considering he was raised by a Dragon.

It took a little bit of effort, but she finally managed to get out of Natsu's grasp, and made her way to the bathroom, where she noticed some other changes about her. Her hair, which was at her lower back, now reached just below her butt, her canines were grew in length, and at some point, she accidentally thought of someone taking Natsu from her making her angry. She took note that when she had that flash of anger her eyes turned to Draconic Slits. She also noticed a marking on her body. It was a Crimson Red Dragon head, with a golden crown upon it holding a Jade. It was located at the base of her neck where Natsu had bitten her.

"Morning beautiful." Natsu said softly as he wrapped her in a hug from behind. Nuzzling the crook of her neck as he did so, taking in her scent.

"Morning, my dragon." She spun around in his arms, and rubbed her nose against his before giving him a gentle kiss.

"We should probably shower, get dressed and packed. We have a long train ride to Magnolia." Natsu said looking at his mate.

"Will I have to deal with motion sickness as well?" Hisui whined knowing how bad Dragon Slayers have motion sickness.

"Nope, that only occurs to Slayers who haven't marked their mate yet. Why that is I have no idea." Natsu replied.

Hisui sighed in relief before pulling Natsu to the bathroom to shower. Which they both agreed is much needed after last nights 'fun'. Once they were done Natsu took this time to teach her a little bit of controlling her magic. He coated himself in fire to dry himself off instantly.

"Imagine the flames not around, but coming off of your body. Let your magic flow off of your skin, but don't let it explode, just let it flow." Nastu guided her.

Closing her eyes, Hisui imagined just that. After a bit she started to let her magic flow, being careful to not let it explode outward. Soon enough she coated herself in fire, drying herself instantly. When she opened her eyes she was greeted by the sight of herself on fire, and Natsu grinning brightly at her. He pulled into a hug.

"Well done! When we get to Magnolia we can start training you in Hand-to-Hand combat, and your first spell. Actually, we could probably do it walking over to Mt. Hakobe. Being in nature will help you get more in tune with your new magic as well." Natsu said.

Hisui started to grin as well. "I can't wait to get started, I also can't wait to meet a Dragon that won't be actively trying to kill me." She chuckled sheepishly remembering the events with the Eclipse Gate.

And so, the two of them proceeded to get dressed, and decided to pack a little closer to departure time. Once dressed, the two of them walked hand in hand down to the dining room for some lunch, as it was almost noon and they haven't eaten yet today. Upon their arrival they were greeted by some of the cooks, Arcadios, and Toma. All of them took notice of the bright smile on Hisui's face, one they feared they would never see again since the passing of her mother. Both of them also noticed the mark on Hisui's and Natsu's neck. Causing those who knew of Dragon mating rituals to smile, knowing she had someone like Natsu to protect, care, and love her, and vice versa.

"Well you two seem bright eyed, and bushy tailed today." The King said with a smile at the two.

The couple looked at each other. "Last night is definitely one I won't forget for as long as I live." Hisui giggled, looking lovingly at the ring on her finger.

Natsu gave her a soft smile, and placed a small kiss on the cheek. While Toma, Arcadios, and anyone else who saw the two smiled even brighter at the two. As Natsu and Hisui sat down with their meal, Natsu stopped and looked around, sniffing the air. Narrowing his eyes as he looked around.

"Something wrong Natsu?" Hisui asked noticing his actions. He looked around a bit more before responding.

"I thought I picked up a familiar scent in here. One I haven't… Ah nevermind, it's probably my imagination." He said, but he could have sworn he smelled someone familiar. Whoever it was eludes his mind.

Hisui eyed him. "Alright if you say so." Hisui said. "Anyway, how about we go and get packed. I really want to start working with my new magic, as well as see the world like you do!" The Emerald Haired Princess exclaimed.

Everyone laughed at her excitement, and Natsu nodded in reply. The rest of lunch was finished, they all made small talk, some on the current events in Fiore, some about the more political issues in Fiore. But all-in-all, it was an enjoyable lunch. Once they were done, Natsu and Hisui said their farewells, and proceed to make their way out to the city. Outside the window of the dining room, in the shadows stood a figure. _'Dragneel'_ The hooded man growled out before disappearing from the area entirely.

 **~Back with Natsu and Hisui~**

As they were packing their things, Hisui could sense Natsu's slightly foul mood. "What's wrong Natsu?" Hisui decided to ask.

"It's that scent that I picked up at lunch… I know that scent, but I can't place my finger on who it is…" He sighed in frustration.

Hisui brought him in to a hug. "Hey don't worry about it. If the scent pops up again you'll get it. In the meantime, don't hurt yourself over it."

"Sorry, it just smelled dangerous… But thank you I needed that." Natsu gave a smile to Hisui. "Now that that's over we should really get to the train station." She just nodded her head in agreement.

And so, after saying their farewells to Toma, Arcadios, the Garou Knights, and everyone who showed to say farewell. The two boarded the train inbound to Magnolia. The train ride was relatively short, the two had a small room, with a bed to share. They were sure they are going to have a lot of questions, if not a lot of harassment for Mira for details, so they decided to rest up while they could.

 **~Magnolia City~**

The lovely couple arrived in Magnolia after a couple hour train ride, feeling rested, and ready to handle the oncoming chaos their arrival will bring. As they made their way through Magnolia to the Fairy Tail guildhall, they couldn't help but notice the stares of awe that they were receiving. They often heard as they walked by something along the lines of ' _I can't believe it_ ' or ' _That article wasn't lying_ ' causing the two to laugh to themselves. It wasn't long before they found themselves standing in front of the massive double doors of Fairy Tail.

' _Are you ready for this?_ ' Natsu spoke telepathically to Hisui.

' _As ready as I can get for this._ ' She replied, and with a deep breath they pushed open the doors to the guild. Preparing themselves for what is coming next. That's when they heard something the made Hisui angry, very angry.

Inside the Fairy Tail guildhall, the mages of this guild are still trying to process the image they saw from Sorcerer Weekly.

"There's no way Flame-Brain got the Princess as a girlfriend." Gray finally spoke up.

"It looks like he did, and that they might be more judging from the image." Cana countered.

"Well I refuse to believe it! There is no way he got a girlfriend, he is way too stupid for such things!" Gray yelled, really not believing the image he saw.

Just then the guild doors opened revealing the two people of topic. Both of whom smiling sheepishly. Natsu had his arm around Hisui's waist, his scarf not on his neck surprisingly, it was actually wrapped around his waist, his neck displaying his mate mark to the world. Hisui was leaning into Natsu, not wearing a dress for one, but she wore skin tight jeans, and a neon pink tank top, her mate mark displayed to the world as well. The guild fell silent, as they made their way over to the bar, Natsu took a seat on a stool, while Hisui sat on his lap leaning into him, while Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist to stabilize her.

"So, I assume you have some question?" Natsu spoke up, breaking the silence in the guild.

"No shit!" They yelled. Making the all the Dragon Slayers flinch and cover their ears.

"Ears!" They all yelled back. Earning a mumble of apology from them.

"Wait, why did Hisui cover her ears? I though she used Celestial Spirit magic." Lucy asked.

"Not anymore, since I claimed her as my mate her magic was replaced with my magic." Natsu said.

"Allow me to explain." Gajeel spoke. He then explained what a mate means to a Dragon Slayer, leaving out the ritual itself as it is extremely private.

All the girls had stars in their eyes, while all the male members paled at the thought of what Natsu would do to them if they tried to steal Hisui from him. Sting and Rogue were also there wanting to hear about this.

"Now that that's out of the way, how did you two become an item! I really want to know how you managed to win the heart of our ever so dense Dragon Slayer!" Mirajane squealed out.

"Alright, alright calm down. I guess it started just after I defeated Future Rouge and Destroyed the Eclipse Gate."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Natsu stood atop the corpse of Motherglare and the ruins of the Eclipse Gate. Future Rouge laid there, barely conscious, unable to move from the beating and impact. Natsu's body was littered in injuries from his battle, most of them nearly fatal. He took in a deep breath and let out a roar. One that put a dragon to shame, a roar of victory and triumph. This was by far the most difficult battle he had. It reverberated throughout the battlefield, reaching all the other seven Dragons, and the Slayers. That's when the Dragon knew they had lost. The Slayers smirked knowing who gave off that roar, if anyone could win, it was Natsu._

 _The guilds on the other hand stood in awe, the power and endurance that the Fire Dragon had displayed was amazing. He not only slayed Motherglare, where the other slayers couldn't even scratch the Dragons they were fighting. But he also managed to defeat Future Rogue and destroy the Eclipse Gate. Then all Future Rogue, and all the Dragons started to glow, and head back to their timeline. Off to the side of the Eclipse Gate ruins, stood the Princess of Fiore, hands clasped over her mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it, he actually one, he saved them all. She was cut out of her thoughts when she saw him stagger, soon after he collapsed._

" _Natsu!" She called out running over to him, Arcadios close behind, still in awe at how the Rose haired slayer could fight with all those wounds._

 _Arriving at his side, they inspected Natsu only to find his injuries were a lot worse than what they saw, and if they didn't treat him fast, he surely would die. So, mustering up all the magic she could she started to apply basic healing magic, thanking she actually studied a bit of magic outside of her Celestial Magic._

" _Go find the Sky Dragon, and God slayers, I'll try and keep him stabilized until then." Hisui ordered Arcadios, starting to sweat a bit._

 _Needing no further instruction Arc he took off. 'Come on Natsu, stay alive.' She prayed._

 _It was about fifteen minutes before Arcadios returned with the two Slayers. Wendy and Chelia gasped at the sight when they arrived, and soon the two went to work on healing Natsu, relieving the heavily panting Hisui from what she was doing. Tears rolled down Wendy's cheeks as she worked. But she didn't leave Natsu's side, she just sat next to him gently squeezing his hand. Silently praying for him to make it through, which didn't go unnoticed by Arcadios and the two Slayers. It was another half hour, and everyone had arrived at Natsu's location. Hisui long ago let his hand go. No one really knew the extent of Natsu's injuries thanks to Wendy and Chelia, and everyone who knew didn't bring it up as to not worry the other guilds._

" _He should be fine, let's get him somewhere better to rest." Wendy said._

 _With that, Makarov used his magic to pick up Natsu and move him to the medical tent so he could recover. Everyone else, also went to have their injuries checked over. And when they were done, they couldn't help but worry for Natsu, as he did have the most difficult fight of them all. Hisui made her way over to her father to explain the situation._

" _Hello father, I have good news. Natsu Dragneel has managed to not only defeat Future Rogue, but also slay Motherglare and destroy the Eclipse Gate." Hisui said, with a small bow. But it did nothing to hide the worry written all over her face._

" _That's good and all. But I can tell there is a little more than what you're telling me. I can see the worry all over your face." Toma replied._

 _Hisui just sighed and started to explain the extent of Natsu's injuries. Toma just looked shocked at the news. He knew Natsu was tough, but this was beyond what the tops Saints could handle. His shock soon turned to a mischievous smirk as he realized something._

" _You like him don't you." Toma teased, causing Hisui to blush horrendously._

" _W-what! I don't know what you're talking about." Hisui stuttered._

 _Toma just laughed. "It's alright if you do, in I believe he would make a nice king one day. I was beginning to wonder if someone would catch your eye."_

 _He turned around to go address the wizards that partook in the battle. Leaving Hisui a blushing mess. It didn't take long before she went back to her own quarters to sort out her thoughts._

 _It's been nearly two days before Natsu finally regained consciousness. He stood up and looked into a mirror, making note of all the scars he gained from his fight. And using a bit of illusion magic that he learned from Mira, he hid all his scars except the x-shaped one from the punch that Future Rogue landed on his hip. When he was done he made his way out of the tent, and was met with cheers from everyone. Needless to say, they were worried about him because he was out for so long, they just chalked it up to be due to the amount of magic he used, but Wendy explained the full story to him, and the true extent of his injuries in private._

 _Another day passed, and Natsu was wandering the halls of Mercurius Palace while all his friends were down in the party that the King was hosting, looking for the Emerald Haired Princess to properly thank her. After all, if she hadn't kept in stable, he very well would be dead. Thinking about how he would go about it he didn't notice somebody standing in front of him until he bumped into them, knocking them both over._

" _Omph, sorry about that." Natsu said, holding a hand out to, now that he saw her, the Princess._

" _Natsu! What are you doing here?" She questioned, accepting the hand that was held out. 'He's warm.' She thought to herself._

" _Actually, I was looking for you!" He said giving his toothy grin. Causing the Princess to blush a little._

" _What for?" She inquired, trying to ignore her beating heart._

" _For saving my life, if it wasn't for you, I would very likely be dead right now." Natsu explained with a deep bow._

 _Hisui giggled a bit at his actions. "No need to thank me, I should be thanking you. You had the toughest battle out of everyone."_

 _Natsu blushed a little. "C-cute." He said softly, but not softly enough._

" _W-what?" Hisui squeaked, her face now fully flushed._

" _N-nothing!" Natsu said a bit panicked. "Anyway, I should get going. I hope to see you around Princess."_

" _Please just call me Hisui. And you are welcome to visit anytime you find yourself in Crocus." She smiled gently at him. Natsu just gave his famous grin in reply before heading back to the party. Neither noticed her father watching with a warm smile on his face._

 _ **Flashback End**_

"After that, whenever my team found ourselves in Crocus. I would leave to go spend time with her. Eventually I went out of my way to make time to spend time with her. Every week, one thing led to another, and now here we are, engaged, mates, and happy. I wouldn't have it any other way." Natsu said kissing Hisui's cheek.

By the everyone by the end of the story were smiling. Extremely happy for the pair, Makarov had tears in his eyes, he was filled with nothing but pride toward the Fire Dragon Slayer, at the man he's become. Before for anyone could think further Gray spoke up.

"Can we see the scars?" Gray spoke softly, surprising everyone at his tone.

"Sure, it's been long enough." Natsu said taking off his shirt, and dispelling the illusion.

Once the illusion was gone they could only gasp at the sight. Small scars littered his body. But the most noticeable one was the large scar that ran from the top of his right shoulder, all the way down, connecting to the x-shape scar on the left side of his hip. He had another very large scar that ran along his left arm. Both of which he received from Motherglare.

"Damn, those looked like they hurt…" Gajeel muttered, getting a nod of agreement.

"How did you push yourself so far? Gildarts wouldn't be able to keep going with injuries like those during battle." Makarov asked.

"Easy! I kept in mind what I was fighting for." Natsu said grinning.

"What would that be?" Levy asked.

"I was fighting for you guys, and the safety of Fiore! I refuse to be done in until I know everyone is safe." Causing everyone to smile warmly at him.

It wasn't long after that they heard an all too familiar sound ringing throughout Magnolia.

" **Everyone please get to you designated areas, we are now commencing the Gildarts shift."** The voice rang.

"Why does Gildarts have the entire city move for him?" Hisui asked completely confused.

"It's because the old man is too lazy to train to control his magic!" Cana spoke up mildly infuriated at this fact.

It wasn't long until the guild doors opened revealing the man who holds the title of Ace of Fairy Tail. Gildarts Clive.

 **Alright, another chapter completed. Next chapter will contain the start of the first adventure I have planned for this story. I have to give thanks to the guest who went by the name of "Nemo" for his review, it made me laugh and brought up my mood tremendously the day it was posted. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to see what you guys have to say. Until next time.**

 **~AlbusEques**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whew! Finally done, sorry it took so long everyone! I had to take care of somethings for college. And took some time away to spend time with my grandparents, and help them at their place. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. And see you at the bottom.**

There, in the massive double doors, stood Fairy Tail's Ace Wizard. Gildarts Clive, who had just returned from a mission he went on the day before.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Gildarts greeted, receiving cheers in return. As he made his way to the bar, he spotted a certain Emerald Haired beauty sitting next to a Rose Haired male at the bar. He didn't recognize either person as his other side kicked in. So, knocking the rose haired male aside, he proceeded to gently grab her hand, and kiss it.

"What is a fine lady like you doing with a man like him? Surely, I could give you a better time." And like that, Gildarts started flirting with the young lady.

Hisui started looked down at him confused. "I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked.

"Ah, my apologies for my rudeness. I am-"He was cut off as he felt an extremely unsettling presence behind him.

Turning around, he saw an extremely pissed off Natsu, bearing his fangs at him. His eye had turned to Draconic Slits, like they do when he is angry beyond belief. His magic aura taking on the form of an angry dragon, ready to strike his prey.

" **What do you think you're doing?** " Natsu growled, his voice deep and gravelly.

"N-Na-Natsu, you're back!" Gilarts squeaked, trembling slightly. ' _Holy crap! When the hell did he get so scary!_ ' He thought to himself.

Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, and Master Makarov all tried to hold back a laugh, as they were the only one who have seen Natsu like this before. The rest of the guild were shocked at the display, they knew Natsu was a monster when pissed off, or fighting for his friends and family. But to see it first hand was nothing short of astonishing. Hisui on the other hand, took this chance to slip from the distracted Gildarts hand and move to Natsu. She moved in front of him, and pulled him into a hug nuzzling the crook of his neck where his mating mark was located. This successfully calming him down, he returned the gesture in full. Gildarts was the only one not smiling as he was too shocked. Why? Well, he finally recognized that Hisui, the Princess of Fiore, was the woman he was hitting on. Not only that but the display of affection between Natsu and Hisui just put him further into shock. They finally broke their embrace, and looked at Gildarts and his ridiculous face.

"So… Are you just stare at us all day?" Natsu asked with an eye brow raised.

"Wait wait wait wait! When in the hell did this happen?!" Gildarts yelled confused out of his mind.

"Come over here, and I'll tell you ya old geezer!" Cana yelled from her spot in the guild.

Grabbing a drink, Gildarts made his way over to his daughter with the weirdest look on his face. When he was settled Cana begun retelling the story that Natsu had told them, also what a mate means to a Dragon or a Dragon Slayer. While this was happening, Hisui got her guild mark in the same location as Natsu except in the same color as her hair, and got acquainted with the rest of the guild. When the story was over Gildarts walked over to Natsu and gave him congratulations. Natsu turned to Makarov with a serious expression on his face.

"Master, we need to talk." Knowing Natsu used 'master' when he is deadly serious gave him a nod.

"Go one my boy, what is it?" The old master asked.

"There has been a Dragon sighting in Mt. Hakobe," resulting in gasps from the guild members, "and it requested my presence." Further shocking the guild members.

"I didn't think there were any Dragon left…" Makarov replied stroking his beard. "So, I'm guessing you're going to see what this Dragon wants?" He stated more than asked.

Natsu just nodded in response. "Alright my boy, just be careful. Are you taking anyone with you?"

"Just Hisui, that way we can work on her magic, and maybe unlock the Fire Dragon Queen Magic if we get that far." Natsu replied.

Makarov eyed Natsu. "You sure that's wise boy? She is the King's daughter." He said concerned for the heir to the throne.

"The King and I spoke about this earlier before we left. Besides if Hisui doesn't want to come along, I won't force her to. We can always start training when I get back." He replied, dismissing he concerns, at the same time smiling towards Hisui.

"Sure, I'd love to go see this Dragon." She chirped. "It'll also be nice to see a Dragon that is not actively trying kill." She finished rather sheepish, earning laughs from the entire guild.

"Hey Gildarts!" Natsu called out. "Wanna tag along? I know you haven't seen a Dragon other than Acnologia."

Gildarts tapped his chin in thought for a moment. "Sure, why not, once we are far enough away from civilization we can spar, without holding back. We haven't been able to yet."

Natsu just smirked at him before getting up and bumping fists with the Crash Mage. Gildarts had his own smirk and connected his fist. The rest if Fairy Tail smiled at the exchange before someone interrupted.

"Alright, we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning. We'll meet you just outside of Magnolia." Natsu said, before turning to Hisui. "Come on, we still need to unpack our things." And with that Natsu and Hisui left for the rest of the night.

After Natsu and Hisui left, many of the guild members went back to what they were doing. The topic of discussion being Natsu and Hisui, most couldn't believe that Natsu is now their Prince. Especially Gray, who could be seen moping in one of the corners of the guild moping. They didn't pay any attention to him, well, except for Juvia. But that is to be expected.

"That boy has grown into a fine young man, hasn't he Gildarts?" Makarov stated, pride dripping from each word.

"Aye, I think he'll make a fine King one day. And with the Princess by his side, Fiore will be in good hands." Gildarts replied. "Anyway master, I've better get going if I'm going to make it on time. See you when we return."

Master Makarov stared at the retreating figure of Gildarts deep in thought. ' _I hope this Dragon business isn't too much trouble._ '

"What are you thinking about Master?" Came from the sweet voice of Mirajane.

"Just this Dragon business. I hope it isn't anything too serious, or the signal for something bigger." Makarov replied without looking at her.

"Don't worry about it too much Master, you're not getting younger you know." She replied cheekily.

Makarov just grumbled in response, something about retirement. "Anyway, I'm going to head home. You okay with locking up tonight?"

Mira nodded in reply. "Well then, goodnight Mira."

 **~The Next Morning~**

Natsu and Hisui are standing at the entrance to Magnolia waiting for Gildarts to arrive. On each of their backs is a bag containing all the supplies they will need for this trip. Natsu is wearing, a Black Skin hugging shirt, tucked into black combat pant, which were tucked into combat boots. Hisui wore a very similar outfit, except she wore a black tank top. Cloaks hung off their backs, everything made sure to be Fire Proofed thanks to their Magic.

"Where is the old man?" Natsu asked starting to get tired of waiting.

"Hey, watch who you're calling old!" They turned their heads in to the direction of the voice to see Gildarts walking up to them.

Natsu sighed. "Well at least you're hear. Ready to get this show on the road?" Getting a nod from the other two, they turned their backs away from Magnolia and set off for Mt. Hakobe, ready to see what awaits them at the top.

 **~In a Cave on Mt. Hakobe~**

A beast stirs from its watch over the Rose Haired, Dragon Slayer. **'So, you have started your journey Dragneel'** the creature thought. The beast made its way out of its lair as the sun shone on its scales. Standing roughly 500ft, an Ice Blue Dragon rears its head, and stares off in the direction of Magnolia. As though it is watching something, off in the distance. After a while the Dragon started to move again, in search of food.

' **I can't wait to finally meet you My King'** The Dragon though once more before it began its hunt for a meal. **'I, Xarzith, will prepare you, and your mate, for what is to come.'**

 **~Back with Natsu and the Crew~**

Natsu, Gildarts, and Hisui have been travelling for two days now, and are currently resting at the base if Mt. Hakobe. Eating a boar that Hisui hunted with assistance from Natsu. During the time travelled Hisui was taking up Hand-to-Hand combat and her new spells rather quickly, and will be able to start training her Fire Dragon Queen magic a lot sooner than expected.

"We should get to Mt. Hakobe sometime tomorrow afternoon." Gildarts stated. "So, how about a spar while we are here?"

"Sure! It's been a while since I stretched my wings." Natsu replied with a grin gracing his face as he got up to face Gildarts. Hisui stood a fair distance away to watch the match.

"Guild rules?" Natsu asked. "Guild rules." Gildarts confirmed with a nod.

"Rules are set." Hisui announced. "You may begin in… 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"BEGIN!" Hisui finished the countdown, and the two launched at each other clashing fists. Natsu's fist ablaze, and Gildarts fist is covered by Crash Magic. The two-collided making a huge shockwave, leaves, twigs, and dirt flying in all directions.

Natsu was the first to react, grabbing Gildart's forearm, he turned his back flipping Gildarts over his shoulder using the momentum he had. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Natsu casted, sending his fist flying at the prone Gildarts face.

Gildarts covered his other forearm in Crash Magic and blocked the blow. Using Natu's momentum against him he threw him off to the side, rolled on to his chest and pushed himself into a standing position before launching at Natsu again.

Natsu regained his balance in time to dodge a Crash enhanced fist, and retaliated by spinning around behind Gildarts. " **Fire Dragon's Talon!** " He called out sending a Flaming Roundhouse Kick to the older man's Ribcage. The blow connected earning a grunt, and an explosion sending Gildarts back a few feet. But not before Gildarts sent a wave of crash magic at Natsu, also knocking back hum back a few feet.

The two men looked at each other, almost feral grins on their face. Both of them littered with minor scratches, and bruises.

"How about we stop playing around, eh?" Gildarts said. Natsu merely nodded in reply.

" **Fire Dragon King Mode!** " " **Absolute Crash Mode!** " The called out in unison. Hisui stared in awe the amount of power the two were displaying, and she had a sneaking suspicion that they were still holding back slightly more power. The earthquake caused by the two magics can be barely felt all the way to the Fairy Tail guildhall.

Natsu and Gildarts stood facing each other. Staring each other down. They launched at each other once more entering a slugfest. Neither of them giving ground. After exchanging 16 blows, Natsu jumped back.

" **FIRE DRAGON KINGS ROAR!** " Sending twelve foot in diameter, column of fire racing towards Gildarts. Gildarts eyes widened in shock, he's never seen this spell first hand. Quickly deciding on a spell to retaliate with, Gildarts gathered his magic in his hands.

" **Absolute Impact!** " Gildarts called out. Thrusting his open palms towards the column of fire, Gildarts sent out a column of Crash Magic to intercept.

The two spells collided in a struggle for dominance, creating a crater, fourteen feet deep. After a while the two figures cancelled out their spells, and look off towards each other again.

" **FIRE DRAGON KING'S DEMOLITION FIST!** " " **CRUSHING EVIL; SPREADING THE TRUTH: ABSOLUTE HEAVEN!** " The two fists collided with the others face, sending them soaring the other direction. The two slammed into a tree that was in their way. When they got up, both Gildarts and Natsu looked terrible. Cuts litter their body, both of them heavily panting. Natsu looked towards Gildarts.

"One last spell?" He asked. Gildarts responded with a weak nod.

Getting in to a stance, left leg forward, his right leg back. He begun to swing his arms in a circular motion, while chanting with his eyes closed, " **Calling upon the Fames of the Dragon Kings before me. Turn to ash all those who stand in my way.** " Gildarts eyes widened the amount of Magic being used, and looked up in the sky. What he saw shook him to the core, a massive ball of Bright Red Flames, at least twice the size of his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame spell, was hovering high in the sky above Gildarts.

So, focusing all his magic into his hands once more prepared to counter the spell. Gildarts stood straight up with his eyes closed. He held his arms out in front of him, open palms up. As if he was saying some sort of prayer and begun to chant. " **Reigning judgement upon the wicked. The heavens open their gate to those seeking redemption.** " The ground around Gildarts begun to glow gold with his Crash Magic in a diameter almost as big as Natsu's spell. **(Think of the stance Zeref used when on Grimoire Hearts Ship.)**

" **FIRE DRAGON KINGS ROYAL ART: BURN!** " " **ABSOLUTE CRASH: HEAVENWARD IMPACT!** " A pillar of fire descended from the heavens, while a pillar of Crash Magic rose from the ground. The shockwave cleared everything for miles. Hisui had to dig her hands into the ground to avoid flying away. Dust cover the area the two were in, obscuring everything inside. After what seemed like hours, the two spells finished. And shortly after the dust started to clear.

When the dust finally settled, both men can be seen laying on the ground, gasping for air. Natsu finally sat up, a smile on his face.

"Well…. That was …. Fun" Natsu said still breathing heavily.

Gildarts didn't move, and just grunted in response. Though if you were to look, Gildarts also had a smile adorning his features. Getting up from the ground, Hisui approached Natsu. Inspecting all the injuries that he had acquired from this match.

"You know, I knew you two were powerful. But really? Did you two have to go this far?" She sighed.

Gildarts finally sat up, and the two men looked at each other. The back to Hisui.

"Yep!" They chirped, grinning away. Hisui shook her head and gave a warm smile at Natsu. She sat down next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. Natsu rested his head upon hers.

"Man, I'm exhausted." Came the voice of a tired Gildarts. "You really have come a long way."

"Thanks, Gildarts. That really mean a lot to me. Especially since it's coming from you." Natsu replied, a warm smile on his face.

"Oh? And why is that?" Gildarts asked with an eyebrow raised.

Natsu opened his eyes, and looked at Gildarts, smiling gently. "Because you were one of the people I wanted to surpass or reach one day. One of the people I looked up to, and I see you as a father figure, since I first met you."

This made the other man's eyes water a bit. "Well, I'm proud of you… Son." He replied, Gildarts then got up and sat on the teary eyed Natsu's other side, and gave him a one-armed hug.

The three of them sat like this for hours. None of them wanting to move from the comfortable position. Though, the comfortable silence didn't last long for they heard a roar, intense and powerful, come from the mountains. Both Gildarts and Hisui were about to jump to their feet ready for combat, but Natsu held them down. He casually rose to his feet, took a deep breath, and let out a roar, matching in intensity and power.

Natsu looked up at the mountain, and saw a creature, Ice Blue Scales catching the sun's rays, making it seem as though it is glowing. When the creature landed in front they got a clear view of what it was. A Dragon, holding itself high, looked down upon the three. Natsu looked right back in its eyes, holding himself with a posture that speaks of power, and battle experience. After what seemed like an eternity, the Dragon seemed to acknowledge him, and bowed at Natsu. Leaving both Hisui and Gildarts gaping like a fish out of water.

" **My King, you have finally arrived."** A smooth feminine voice resounded from the Dragon.

"So, you are the one that has required my presence?" Natsu replied formally.

" **Yes, your majesty, I am the Ice Dragon Xarzith. I have requested you for two reasons."** Xarzith started. Natsu nodded signaling for her to continue.

" **One, I wanted to see what our new King looked like. The other reason, however isn't so simple."** Xarzith finished grimly.

"And why is that?" Adopting a more serious expression picking up on Xarzith's tone.

" **Someone is trying to link Earthland, and the Dragon Realm together. And there are plenty of Dragons who don't like the idea of a Human ruling over all Dragons since due to Acnologia's tyrany."** She replied.

"I see where this is going. The Dragons that don't like this idea will come through and try and hunt me down, and kill villages to get my attention." Earning a nod from Xarzith.

" **I would like to prepare you, the human responsible for this is incredibly powerful. And you have yet to complete your Dragon Force."** Xarzith stated. **"As you are now, you can no doubt slay a Dragon, but this… Human… The power he holds, is almost inhuman. And you are not prepared for him."**

Hisui spoke up this time. "And how would you prepare us?"

" **Ah, you must be our new Queen. Yes, Igneel left a gift for the one who would take his 'throne', and his mate. A portion of his soul to add to both your souls. Furthering your Dragon Force, and a couple new spells."** Xarzith replied.

"Well, we are ready to begin as soon as we can." Natsu said before turning to Gildarts. "Gildarts, I need you to get back to the guild and tell them we'll be back later today."

Gildarts nodded, "Stay safe, and I look forward to seeing you return." And with that he took off.

" **Now, let begin…"** And they took off to Xarzith's Den on Mt. Hakobe.

 **Alrighty! Chapter end, again I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Any and all feedback is welcome. As well as ideas on how to take this. Like I said ealier, I apologize for taking so long to post, and I hope you enjoy. Until next time!**

 **~AlbusEques**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. But I have managed to finish the sixth chapter of this story, as you can plainly see. Just an update, this story is not going to get dropped, but the updates have slowed down. Finals are coming up, and I am going to be starting Driver's Ed, much to my discomfort, as well. If you can't tell from my writing, things may seem a little different as I have been experimenting a bit as I move forward. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **~Chapter 6~**

When Gildarts returned later that afternoon, and delivered Natsu's message, to the guild. Many people were shocked that there was in fact a Dragon upon Mt. Hakobe. Not only that but apparently that Igneel had left a gift for Natsu and his mate. In this case, Hisui. And when people in the Fairy Tail pressed for more answers. Gildarts just replied that he felt that it wasn't his place to say more. Many people had questions still, but they decided to wait until Natsu and Hisui returned from their training session to explain. And so they waited, and waited… And waited…

It was now 5:36 in the evening, and Fairy Tail is getting anxious. While Master Makarov didn't openly show it, he is probably the one most worried out of all of them. After all, he didn't know if he could take the word of a dragon, as he has never met one, and the only ones he knew he could are now dead. Watching over their respective slayers from beyond. Meanwhile, while Makarov is praying for the safety of his children, the rest of the guild can be seen going talking about the possibilities of what is happening to Natsu and Hisui. All the while taking glances at the guild doors.

"Alright?! Where are those two?!" Gray yelled. "I wanna punch that flaming bastard!"

Everyone in the guild sweatdropped at that. "I don't think Hisui will take to kindly to that. Especially since they are mates now." Wendy pipped up. Gajeel and Laxus nodded their agreement.

Gray remembered what they had been told of Dragons and their mates, and Hisui now having Dragon Slayer Magic of her own now, one capable of reaching the Queen Stage at that. He started to sweat a little at the power she had at her disposal.

Laxus and Gajeel barked a short laugh. "I see the full scope has hit Gray!"

"What about Laxus? Will he have a mate since he's a Second Generation?" Cana couldn't help but ask.

Laxus just nodded. "I may not be a Pure-Blooded Slayer, but the Lacrima inside be holds a portion of a dead Lightning Dragon soul. Giving me the same instincts, traditions, and habits of other Slayers."

"I see…" Mira mumbled.

"What about Pure-Blooded Slayers? The Hybrids? How do they get their magic?" Macao asked.

"Pure-Slayers, have a portion of the Dragon's Soul Directly implanted in them. They will always be the most powerful of the Slayers, as their magic is unhindered by a foreign object in their body. The Lacrima inside the Hybrids taint their magic, but let them grasp it easier." Makarov answered for the Slayers.

Before anyone could speak up. A roar monstrous roar echoed over the city of Magnolia, and the sound of massive wings beating in the wind flew over their heads. All the slayers, and Gildarts recognized that sound. As indicated by the grins on their faces, but Gildarts had a small look of fear on his face. He didn't have the power to even harms these beasts. Everyone else were sweating slightly, remembering the Eclipse incident, and Acnologia. They could only hope this one wasn't hostile, or the Slayers could take care of it. A small quake shook the guild as it seemed to land out back.

Bursting out the backdoors, they were greeted by a Light Blue Dragon, making it look like ice. They watched the Slayers relax as the picked up a familiar scent. Gildarts relaxed recognizing the Dragon from before. On the back of said dragon, two very familiar figures were staring straight at them. Grins wide on their faces.

The first was a salmon haired male, very much the same build as before, but his hair seemed longer, and wilder, reaching down to just below the shoulder blades. His eyes are now constant Draconian Slits, and his canine were longer. His overall appearance gave him a slightly more animalistic feel. Not the feral kind, no, the intelligent, extremely dangerous kind. The other figure was very much the same build as well. Her eyes in the same state as the first, canines longer as well. However, where as the firsts hair was untamed and wild, the other was silky smooth, however, it did seem slightly rougher than before. But still smooth nonetheless. It was Natsu and Hisui, they had finally returned from their trip.

"Hey guys! Did we scare ya?" Natsu's grin widened as they all gave a frustrated nod.

The two hopped off the back of the dragon. "Thank you for the ride, Xarzith. We will make sure that the issue is taken care of."

The now named Xarzith gave a nod. **"Yes, for now I must return home. Until next time my king."**

Natsu gave a nod, and with that the dragon was off, back to its den. The two mates then turned back to the guild.

"Oi! Fight me!" Gray yelled, as he charged Natsu.

Hisui just stood in front of Natsu, and back handed him away. Everyone else just groaned.

"Did he just forego what we just discussed?" Cana asked. Everyone just nodded.

Makarov ignored the incident and addressed Natsu. "So, what did you gain out there my boy?"

Natsu grinned at the smaller man. "If I couldn't destroy a mountain range with ease before, I can now. Which is a power I don't intend to use anytime soon."

That reassure the old Guild Master a lot. "But, there is one thing we need to address. But we need to speak about it in your office." His voice was low, so only the Guild Master could hear it.

Sensing the seriousness if the situation Makarov nodded. "Very well, let us make way to my office then. Bring whoever you want in on this along as well."

"Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus!" Natsu called out.

The three mentioned all looked at Natsu questioningly. He gestured them to follow him, and follow they did. All the way up to Makarovs office with the old Guild Master.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Lucy asked as the Slayers walked off.

Gray shrugged. "It must something related to the Dragons if all of them are going."

"If they need us on the mission, they'll come get us. Besides, I don't want to make Natsu angry… I don't think I've been that terrified in my life." Erza said with a slight shudder.

Everyone soon followed suit, especially Gildarts, who was on the receiving end. Soon everyone went back to what they were doing previously.

* * *

Up in the Guild Masters office, the five Dragon Slayers were all surrounding the table decorating the center.

"Alright Natsu. Why have you called us up here?" Makarov began the meeting.

Natsu sighed a bit, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Someone has found out about and is trying to connect our realm to the Dragon Realm."

The Dragon Slayers stiffened at the news, and Makarov gaped at the salmon-haired male. "Wait… That's all true?!"

Gajeel nodded. "Normally, unless you're a Dragon Slayer or Dragon, you're not supposed to know about it."

Makarov thought about it for a bit. He guess it made sense, if a non-slayer tried entering a realm for Dragons only. Well… That'd only end poorly on their end. Or if a corrupt Slayer had entered the realm for wealth, or worse… A repeat of the Eclipse incident, they'd have some angry dragons to deal with.

"I guess I can understand why. But why not tell the entire guild? Surely they can help." Makarov asked.

Wendy shook her head in the negative. "Because there are people down there who are very talkative when drunk. Seriously? Did you even need to ask?"

The old man slammed his head at such an obvious fact being missed. "Right… So, what do you need us to do?"

Natsu smiled. "Just keep your ears open for rumors of suspicious activity, or odd anomalies. Keep any requests regarding magical anomalies under lock and key and give them to the Dragon Slayers. I have already contacted Sting and Rogue to do the same thing."

Everyone nodded at that. "Good. If we do this, we should be able to catch the perpetrator, and maybe deal with him."

Now Natsu turned to address only the Slayers. "Now, I have something to give each of you… A gift, left behind by your parents."

He walked to each of them, handing them each a crystal containing some sort of magical energy inside.

Laxus was confused. "Why did I get one? I wasn't raised by a dragon."

Natsu smiled. "Now what each of you have in your hands is another portion of your parent's soul. This will allow you to enter Dragon Force at will, as well as give you a big boost to Magical Power. As for you Laxus. That soul was originally intended for me. But I don't have as much as an affinity for Lightning like you do. So, I give it to you."

Laxus watched as the rest of the Pure Blooded Slayers hold the small soul fragment to their chest, and used a bit of magic to merge it with their own soul. Laxus then turned to Natsu, and gave him a very Natsu-like grin.

"Thank you Natsu." Natsu winked at the old man.

"No problem. If you want to feel what Pure Dragon Slayer magic feels like, gramps here might be able to remove that Lacrima for you. For now, you will become like Sting, Rogue, and now Cobra. A Hybrid Slayer."

"I'll think about it." Then Laxus proceeded to merge the soul fragment with his own soul.

Everyone in the guild could feel the massive pulse of Magical Power radiating from the office. It startled them slightly, wondering what could be taking place up there. Slowly, the lingering magic faded away until it was back to normal, controlled levels.

Natsu watched this occur with a small smile on his face. Their parents were really looking over them all this time. It was abruptly wiped off his face as he remembered something. Walking out Natsu searched the guild for someone. Finding her, he called her name.

"Erza!" Said woman looked up at the male, he gestured for her to come up.

Entering the office, Erza looked around and noticed a few things. All the Dragon Slayer's eyes were now constant Draconic Slits much like Natsu and Hisui's. Their teeth also were slightly longer, and looked sharper, hair a little wilder. Even Laxus.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"How did you kill Irene? You mother." Natsu asked.

Erza slaying her own mother was no secret. They knew how terrible of a woman she was, and what she tried to do to Wendy. She got a fate she deserved.

"With my swords. Why?" Erza asked not quite getting where this was going.

"What form was she in?"

Now Erza saw where this was going. "In her Dragon Form… Which should not have been possible…"

Natsu smiled and nodded. "Now, I think that some of the properties of Dragon Slaying Magic was transferred into your own magic, allowing you to harm Dragons. Because of that, I would like you in on this as well. Gramps, I trust you can fill her in?"

The old man smiled and nodded. "I can do that. You and Hisui go rest. You've had a busy day."

Natsu nodded, and the other slayers left the room. Leaving Erza to converse with the small Master. Natsu and Hisui found themselves a table, Natsu immediately collapsing, he was tired. Non-stop training to get their new power under control, flying between destinations, and explaining the situation not once. But twice. It could be taxing on a person. Seeing this, Hisui smiled and pulled his head onto her lap, combing her finger through his hair.

"Mavis I'm tired." Natsu sighed.

Hisui placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I'm surprised your not freaking out slightly more. Knowing what Dragons could do."

Natsu smiled up at her. "I feel like I need to because I have my friends, and most importantly, you by my side all the way."

Hisui's smile grew even brighter at the words. Leaning down, she captured his lips in to a soft, but love filled kiss. It was a sweet sight to anyone who had been watching at the moment. One of which, was Gildarts, who looked at the boy, no, young man as a son. His heart welled up with pride at the man he is now.

Time passed, and eventually members of the guild started to make their way home. One of the last being Natsu and Hisui. They walked up the path to their house hand in hand, Hisui with a noticeable skip in her step. The house just came into view when two of them caught a scent… One that Natsu hasn't smelled in a very long time.

The two looked at each other, nodded, and kicked open the door to his house. Ready for combat. A shadowy figure stood in the center, and seemed to stare at them before jumping through the window of his home, disappearing into the shadows of the forest.

"I thought he was incapacitated by Fairy Law…" Natsu mumbled.

Hisui looked confused. "Who was that?"

"Someone who shouldn't have been able to recover from Fairy Law. The one that waged war with Fairy Tail a long time ago." Natsu stared at where the figure was standing, his expression serious.

That clarified things for the Princess. "Jose… I thought he was still in prison."

"Hmm…" Natsu tried to think of why he would be here. "Well, we can worry about it in the morning. I think we need to get some sleep."

"Oooorrr, we could have a bit of 'fun' before then." Hisui purred into his ear, and a sly grin on her face as she wrapped him into a hug from behind.

Her tone sent shivers down his spin. "Oh, the things you do to me."

In an instant, the two were already in the bedroom. Neither of them were going to get a lot of sleep after all.

 **And that's a wrap! Thank you all for reading, and please leave a review upon reading, as well as any suggestions you have. Now, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but I will work to find time to write, and get a new chapter out to you all. I appreciate you patience with me, and I hope you all enjoyed. Until next time.**

 **~AlbusEques**


End file.
